


Let It Go, Sammy

by myangelshunter (Beccarez)



Series: Becca's 12 Days of Holiday Ficlets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Disney Movies, Disney Songs, Fluff and Humor, Frozen (2013) References, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccarez/pseuds/myangelshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has definitely passed along his love of movie-watching to the shelther angel-turned-human now residing in the bunker with him and Sam. So, when the Holiday season rolls around, there's a new stack of movies, and a burst of interest from Cas, like these movies are the best thing since sliced bread. Which would be great, if the next movie on the pile wasn't the latest Disney Craze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of my 12 Days of Holiday ficlets! It was a combo of two-requests: Dean+Cas watching Holiday movies, and Dean+Cas singing to annoy Sam in the bunker. It honestly turned into this hilarious ficlet that I had to stop writing mid-way through because I was laughing too hard. Enjoy!

Dean shifted on the sofa for what was probably the tenth time during the Jim Carry version of How the Grinch Stole Christmas. He couldn’t help it. Cas was leaning into the sofa next to him, and they shared the warmth of the fleece blanket draped over their shoulders. It was a bit chilly in the bunker today, but Dean was fine in his pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt. Cas on the other hand—newly human—was frozen if his icicle-like toes pressed against his legs was anything to go by.

“Need a another blanket Cas?” Dean wondered curiously, because maybe Cas wasn’t actually laughing at the t.v. Maybe he was shivering. Cas only shook his head, barely taking his intense gaze away from the screen. He simply scooted closer to Dean under the blanket.

The movie ended about ten minutes later, and Dean could swear he had a cold spot in his pants from where Cas had been resting his feet against Dean’s legs. Cas stretched slightly, rolling his shoulders one at a time and then his neck. “That was quite pleasant. It sends a good message.” Cas commentated at Dean stood to take out the disc.

“And Jim Carry is pretty awesome.” Dean added. When Cas tilted his head in confusion, Dean smirked. “The actor who played the Grinch, he’s also a comedian.”

“Ah, that would explain some of the dialog.” Cas nodded in understanding. Dean chuckled.

“Any others you want to watch?” Dean wondered curiously. Cas squinted at the stack of movies they had near the DVD player, and then the second stack on the table in front of them. Interest flashed across his face, and he reached for a movie towards the top of the pile.

“This seems winter-themed.” Cas explained as he handed Dean the case. Dean tried not to groan. _Frozen._ Charlie must have left it here…

“It’s not really Christmas…” Dean murmured. “It’s a Disney film—”

“The same Disney that created Pocahontas, Hercules and the Great Mouse Detective?” Cas wondered. Dean had to think about that last one, but he nodded after a second. A smile hinted at Cas’ lips, and Dean lost his resolve. Figures the angel would be a Mouseketeer. Dean sighed and popped in the DVD, steeling himself for the longest hour of his life.

Actually…the movie wasn’t all that bad. The music was actually kind of epic, and Cas was obviously entranced throughout the entire film. He clutched at the blanket around his shoulders towards the end, and sighed in relief as the movie ended happily, like all Disney movies do. Cas smiled at him again, pressing a gentle kiss to the bottom of his jaw while the end credits began to roll.

“That was a wonderful film.” Cas said, and Dean nodded his agreement. Everything would have been perfect…if Sam hadn’t walked in the door that very minute and saw the movie playing on the screen.

“Dude…you guys were watching…Frozen?” Sam asked, and he laughed at Dean’s face of completely shock and embarrassment.

“You said you weren’t heading back till tomorrow.” Dean half growled in frustration.

“I closed the case early.” Sam sighed, catching his breath slowly after his laughing fit. “If I had know you two would be cuddling up to Disney, I would have stayed."

“Have you not seen the movie Sam?” Cas wondered. “It was beautifully written. The music alone was quite epic.”

Sam chuckled. “Cas, it’s a kid’s movie.” Cas narrowed his eyes as Sam readjusted his bag and walked across the hall towards his room. Dean still had his face buried in his hands when Cas turned to face him, and he tugged Dean’s fingers away gently.

“I propose a plan…” Cas murmured.

“A plan?” Dean muttered with a frown.

“Yes. I’m not sure if it completely qualifies as your pranks but…” Cas nodded slightly, and Dean grinned at any prospect of getting back at his brother for the teasing. He turned in the couch with a nod.

“Lay it on me.”

 

\-----

 

“Dean, can I just say something crazy?” Cas wondered, a few days later while they were all sitting down for their morning coffee. Dean grinned over his mug while Sam tried to cook himself some breakfast.

“I love crazy,” Dean promised. And Cas started singing. He wasn’t too terribly off-pitch considering it was written for a woman’s voice, and Dean saw the way Sam’s shoulder’s tensed when he recognized the tune.

“Love is an open ddoooooooorrrrrr!!” Dean and Cas sung together while Sam tried to cover one ear with his hand, trying to maintain his omelet with the other.

“Ok! I get it!” Sam growled, because this was the third time this week that Cas had burst into song, and Dean had sung right along with him.

“Life could be so much more—”

“With you—”

“With you—!”

“With you!”

“Love is an open door….”

“Alright enough!” Sam laughed despite himself, because now Dean was dancing around the kitchen with his ex-angel boyfriend like the two were a Disney couple.

“So he’s a bit of a fixer-upper…” Dean said.

“So he’s got a few flaws.” Cas agreed.

“Oh, real mature guys.”

“His isolation—”

“Is conformation—”

“For his desperation—”

“For human hugs!”

Cas. That was definitely Cas hugging him around his arms now and Sam groaned as Dean continued to sing the rest of the words. Honestly, it surprised him how well Cas had picked up on the music—having only seen the movie last week—and Dean actually…encouraged it? Sure Dean liked to sing…but never ever Disney music.

Sam turned away from the stove to see Dean sitting back at his seat, coffee in his hands and a shit-eating grin on his face. Cas stood two steps away from him, and he had his arms outstretched, as if asking for another hug.

“The movie was just for kids Sam?” Cas wondered. Dean chuckled into his coffee and Sam rolled his eyes.

“My point still stands,” Sam reasoned. “You two are just over-grown children.”

“Oh come on Sammy…” Dean sighed. “You really need to just—”

“LET IT GO!” Cas belted. “Let it go! Can’t hold it back anymore!”

“Oh Christ Dean, kiss your boyfriend already.” Sam groaned and he turned back to cooking his omelet. However there was a smile on his face, Dean was laughing, and Cas eventually fell into uncontrollable giggles which transferred to Sam after a few moments. “Idiots.” Sam muttered when he could catch his breath again.

“Yea, but you love us.” Dean reasoned.

“Which is some miracle…” Sam murmured.

“Now, would you call that a Christmas Miracle?” Cas wondered, causing the brothers to burst out laughing all over again.


End file.
